russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC’s counterpart programming in 2014
March 1, 2014 For making us the superstar network, sequestered Filipino media conglomerate company IBC strengthened its position as the third major player in the television industry is now a strong, undisputed and certified number 3 television station in the country, home to the PBA and NBA basketball fans. From the past generations in the 70’s and 80’s, Channel 13’s popular and top-rating programs are Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, TODAS, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See-True, Sitak ni Jack, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, Tarzan, Sic O’Clock News, Kulit Bulilit, Goin’ Bayabas, Barrio Balimbing and Hapi House are the year’s top-raters as IBC was the #1 television network. Now, the trailblazing of all-Filipino television programming in the track of The Kapinoy Network not only competitive but also more counter-programming parts around the world captured the Filipino hearts as The Superstar Network bringing together the biggest names in movies and television to its fold. The increasing several IBC’s #1 shows on Philippine television on its timeslots everyday from morning, afternoon, evening primetime and late-night while watching TV viewing habit built on the strength as the superstar television network. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reachng the top is not so far away, with the help of president Noynoy Auino III for the PNoy administration. To be the home of local productions that are expressive of the Filipino heart and mind; the active mediator the public and the significant issues and event sof the day; the provider of entertainment and enlightenment; the imparter of Filipino social and cultural values. Protecting the assets of the station, discover that the station in a top money earner and leading the other networks in terms of rating. Defines the basic thrust of IBC’s programming a strong bias for more quality local productions, a striving for balance entertainment and public information, and the recognition of its social role in earn proits. It seemed that the reason for the station’s high-rating in the local entertainment shows that IBC is home to the Viva Tagalog movies, soap operas and fantasy series, the station-produced local sitcoms and the PBA and NBA basketball. Based on the survey of Kantar Media, IBC practically reach all TV households when we achieved coverage of 30% makes broadcast history continues to be leaps a number 3 station in the high-ratings behind the industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA. Television production and broadcasting, however, are still the core of the network’s business, with 50% of all company sales generated from this sector of privatization. IBC met squarely with the challenge of operating under the effects of the Asian regional economic crisis, which did not prevent it from posting a growth rate of 30% between 2013 and 2014, and posting sales of P 10.7 billion (US$ 172 million) garnered an estimated 45% of all broadcast advertising revenues. Our growth has been steady: IBC has operation recorded a compounded annual growth rate in advertising revenues of 13.5%. On television, independent surveys also indicate improved viewer satisfaction. Kantar Media reports that IBC’s audience share in Metro Manila is almost half of all viewing households at 30.2% of all household viewership. The Philippine Survey and Research Center (PSRC) report which covers key cities in the country also showed an increase in the national average, from 63.4% the previous year to 67.2% audience share last year. We also outperformed our nearest TV competitor more than three times with their Total Philippines audience share of only 18.7%. IBC is now the country's third leading network, per Kantar Media survey for the data period. A sequestered network with a two giant networks on the masses, the new management is headed by the chairman Jose Avellana, the network’s president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz are the top honchos of business providing better focus on the development of product and program content, further enhancement of the network service groups and convergence with the new businesses in dynamic will creative spirit of the people that make up organization. IBC becoming the number 3 position among TV networks at the same point behind channels 2 and 7 at the bottom of the ratings. This particular print ad came about the station earned some sort of a goodwill at the time, because as a government-owned sequestered station of the Aquino administration, it is a No.3 network with private sector blocktimers to hold. Programming is successfully continued to dominate the ratings in all program formats and all time blocks with the key strategy was the extension of broadcast airtime from the morning at 4:30 a.m. up to 1 a.m. the following day. IBC reaches 97% of TV households via a network of 30 TV stations and affiliates , gaining significant viewership for the network and increased advertising revenue in non-traditional time segments is the network’s wider coverage to earn high ratings. In-house developed superstars and creative talents are now being shared across all media. The post-production houses service cinema and TV advertising clientele. The international program distribution component has extended its business to cover telecoms. These are just some examples of how convergence has worked for the network and the list of other possible permutations keeps on growing. Foray into business ventures with entertainment-related businesses begins as follow suit: cable channels, UHF television, high-end film and audio post-production, music recording, conglomerate telephone and mobile, and product licensing and merchandising are logical extensions of its core business of broadcasting. Foremost was the consolidation of IBC Entertainment TV growth into the giant company. Under the leadership of its Executive Vice President Lito Ocampo Cruz, it now serves as the umbrella organization for the following divisions: Television, which handles nationwide TV programming and production of entertainment programs; the talent development and management Kapinoy Talent Center; Creative Communications Management; and TV Engineering. The group also oversees the following subsidiaries: IBC Records and IBC Licesing and Merchandising (product licensing and merchandising). The Radio Network Division handles the programming of AM radio DZTV Radyo Budyong and FM radio iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!, while IBC Regional takes care of Regional TV and radio operations. Providing corporate support are the following divisions: IBC Sales and Marketing; IBC Engineering; IBC Board of Directors; IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources, which handles network expansion and equipment; Information Technology; Research and Business Analysis; and the Corporate Services Group composed of Finance, Human Resources Development and Legal Services and Government & Corporate Affairs. IBC is also engaged in the media-related business of international program and film distribution; overseas cable TV and telecoms via IBC International, sports programming with Viva Sports (NBA and PBA), high-end video and audio post production, interactive media (IBC Interactive, Inc.), multimedia telephone and mobile cellphone (Kapinoy Convergence, Inc. through IBC Telephone and IBC Movile) and cinema theatrical operations (CineKapinoy). Still growing of IBC is also the third in the ratings and the network is facing some financial and revenues. The Kapinoy Network to compete with the two giant networks. They're already uwatching noontime shows, then primetime news at 6:30 pm and then telenovelas after. IBC offers the programming innovations that hopefully people would start to embrace more. We've already reached out to people and the following is already there. Hopefully, we can still capture a wider audience. IBC International reaches out to the Filipino overseas community with the international cable and satellite channel Global IBC which has available in Dish Network for the United States, Guam, North America, Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, China, Southeast Asia, Malaysia, Africa, Europe, Middle East, Saudi Arabia, Asia, South Korea, United Kingdom, Canada, Hawaii, Mexico, India, California, Daly City, New York, Las Vegas, Dubai, San Francisco, Los Angeles and many more. With owned and operated the Direct-to-Home (DTH) satellite service reaches 130,000 subscribers despite the failure of satellite Falaxy 4 and Telestar. IBC’s gross airtime revenues from its broadcasting operations grew a healthy 25% to P10.13 billion in 2014 in the sequestered of privatization for the government, despite an estimated 30% to 45% decline in total industry advertising spending for the year. This growth was achieved due to the company’s commanding lead in ratings and audience share, more than double the next highest-ranking competitor, allowing it to increase both its advertising rates and minutes. Investments not only in improving our broadcast facilities and network and multi-media entertainment infrastructure, but also in the training and development of our creative, technical, sales, privatization of PCGG and corporate support staff. With its extensive investments in broadcasting facilities, IBC’s coverage reached 50% of the country’s television households. All these, we continue to undertake in order to deliver the finest in Filipino news and entertainment, create the best working environment for our employees, generate the highest returns to our shareholders, all in the service of the Filipino. The Kapinoy Network continues to opened its primetime with innovative sitcoms, gag shows and even political satires. It also aired Filipino movies, and balanced this with documentaries, as well as its talk shows, drama series (soap operas, fantasy series, horror and drama anthologies), musical variety shows, game shows, reality shows and sports programs. IBC’s coverage nationwide TV stations in TV-13 Laoag, TV-13 Baguio, TV-8 Dagupan, TV-6 Mountain Province, TV-5 Tuguegarao, TV-12 Cabanatuan, TV-7 Baler, Aurora, TV-12 Iba, Zambales TV-11 Tarlac, TV-10 Meycauayan,TV-13 Lucena, TV-13 Santiago Isabela, TV-13 Puerto Princesa Palawan, TV-13 Naga, TV-7 Daet, Camarines Norte, TV-7 Legaspi, TV-2 Sorsogon, TV-2 Roxas, TV-12 Iloilo, TV-12 Bacolod, TV-5 Binalbagan, TV-13 Cebu, TV-2 Dumaguete, TV-12 Tacloban, TV-7 Basey, Samar, TV-13 Zamboanga, TV-9 Dipolog, TV-10 Cagayan de Oro, TV-10 General Santos, TV-13 Pagadian, TV-5 Butuan, TV-2 Cotabato, TV-13 Ozamis, TV-12 Koronadal, TV-10 Tandag and TV-8 Surigao. *''Express Balita'' (#1 primetime newscast compared to the rival TV Patrol and 24 Oras) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (#1 most-watched fantaserye compared to the rival Honesto and Adarna) *''PBA'' (#1 sports professional basketball league compared to Tunay na Buhay and SOCO during Saturdays, and compared Luv U and Domintoryo during Sundays) *''DMZ-TV'' (#1 dance music show compared to The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition Doubles and Celebrity Bluff) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (#1 cult action sitcom compared to Wansapanataym and Vampire And Daddy Ko) *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (#1 Saturday game show compared to the rival Bet on Your Baby and Picture! Picture!) *''The Million Second Quiz'' (#1 Sunday hit game show compared to the sitcoms Pepito Manaloto and Home Sweetie Home) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (#1 hit reality singing search show compared to Rated K and Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho) *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (#1 Sunday primetime movie block for Pinoy action movies compared to Sunday’s Best and SNBO)